Story:Star Trek: Helena/Picking up the Pieces/Prologue
2375 - With the allied forces nearing Cardassia, the Dominion makes a last stand in the Lapolis system outnumbered and outgunned, the Dominion puts up a valiant fight. This turning point in the war would later become known as the Battle of Lapolis... (Space, Lapolis sector) The allied fleet is approaching the Dominion/Cardassian/Breen fleet, as the ships are ready for battle as the USS Devonshire leads the fleet into battle. (Main bridge, red alert) On the bridge the command center is bathed in red crimson light as a young Lieutenant Commander Martin is at the tactical console as he looks at Captain Knapp. Sir, Admiral Ross has ordered us to begin the assault Commander Martin reports as he looks up at Captain Knapp. He looks at Ensign Abney at the conn. Come to course 283 and fire quantum torpedoes Captain Knapp says as he issues orders. Both officers comply with their orders. (Space) Two Jem'hadar fighters fire at the ship hitting the shields. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields are holding sir Commander Martin says as he looks at his console. Then Commander Rodriguez looks at Knapp. Sir, one Dominion warship is heading towards us Commander Rodriguez says as she looks at the middle computer and then at Captain Knapp. He looks at Commander Martin. Commander take that ship out phasers Captain Knapp orders Commander Martin to do. He fires the ship's weapons but the ship struck the Intrepid class starship as a huge shower of sparks erupts from the tactical console. (Dark room, 4 years later 2378) Computer lights Commander John Martin wakes up sweating and shirtless as he gets out of his bed that has Elizabeth Shelby laying in it sleeping as he gets up and looks in the mirror and washes his face. Elizabeth walks behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Same dream? Elizabeth asked John as she kissed his back. He looks at her. Yeah, its been four years since that day and I still have that same dream John says as he looks at Elizabeth. She looks into her husband's eyes. John you've got to get help Elizabeth says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Liz I did but the Counselor is a quack John says as he looks at Elizabeth. Then the com activates. Bridge to Commander Shelby Lieutenant Kebron says over the com. She picks up her combadge. Shelby here go ahead Kebron Commander Shelby says as she looks at John. Ma'am we're approaching Earth spacedock Lieutenant Kebron says over her combadge. Thanks Lieutenant we're on our way tell Admiral Janeway we'll be there Shelby out Commander Shelby says as she taps her combadge to turn it off. She gets dressed and both her and John walk out of their quarters. (Inside Earth spacedock) The USS Excalibur-A is floating in the starbase as the USS Enterprise, USS Intrepid and USS Helena are in the starbase as well. (Starbase main corridor) John and Elizabeth are walking to Admiral Janeway's office when they see Typhuss. Hey, Typhuss what's up John says as he looks at his Academy friend. Nothing says Typhuss as he looks at John. So, that's the Intrepid man that's a beauty congrats by the way on getting a Galaxy class starship John says as he looks at Typhuss. Thanks says Typhuss as he looks at John. Elizabeth looks at John. Hey, I'm gonna head back to the Excalibur I'll see you whenever all right baby Elizabeth says as she looks at her husband holding his hand. John smiles. Yeah, I love you Mrs. Martin John says as he kisses Elizabeth. She walks away as Typhuss is happy for his friend. A question Typhuss because I know that look John says as he looks at Typhuss. No question says Typhuss as he looks at John. John and Typhuss just look at the two ships the USS Intrepid-A and USS Helena side by side. (Sector 890) A freighter is attacked and destroyed by an unknown vessel.